


Treat You Better

by Delmara (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'Bad' Relationship, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Boys In Love, Bucky Loves Tony, Dorks in Love, Fighting, Love Triangles, M/M, Saving, Steve loves Tony, Tony Loves Bucky, Tony loves Steve, Trouble, happiness, no powers au, treat you better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Delmara
Summary: "I know I can treat you better than he can."Steve and Tony have been in a relationship for a while now. Two years, to be almost exact. But, it wasn't exactly the best kind of relationships. All they did was fight, have make-up sex, ignore each other, then do it all over again.Bucky was done with it. He's loved Tony since day one--he was the reason that Bucky believed in love at first sight. And he knows Steve and knows that Steve loves Tony and can't get it right with his actions or his words. But Bucky also knows that he would be better for Tony then Steve is, and he intends to prove it.





	1. |1|

   The loud sound of Tony Stark's laughter filled the otherwise quiet room with bursting joy. Never in his life did Bucky think that he could fall in love with such a simple sound. But it wasn't simple. It was an absolute difficult and wonderful mystery that never needed to be solved. Tony Stark's uncontrollable laughter was a song that Bucky needed to play on repeat just to live. 

And the way that Tony's smile made his eyes crinkle at the edges made his heart flutter and his stomach burst in a wonderful pain. Tony had the type of smile that you would fall in love with at first glance. Bucky sure did. 

"Did that really happen?" Bucky asked between laughs, keeping his eyes on the masterpiece that was Billionaire, Inventor, and Engineer, Anthony Edward Stark.

Tony gasped, keeping his giggles to a minimum as he placed a hand on his chest, holding the other one out towards Bucky, seemingly to push him away or stop him from coming closer. "Do you accuse me of  _lying_ , Barnes?"

Ah, the theatrical and dramatic personality of a Stark. That was the hook that really stole Bucky. Yes, Tony was a beautiful human being, but he was also entertaining, sarcastic, dramatic, caring, insanely smart, and everything Bucky could even think of. 

"Me?" Bucky asked, pushing the same type of theatrics into his own voice, pushing his own hand to his heart with a flick. " _Never!_ "

Tony and Bucky stared at each other in silence for before bursting into another fit of beautiful laughter. Bucky couldn't help himself to laugh when Tony did. His laughter was contagious. And just as Bucky was getting so perfectly lost in the song that came out of Tony's mouth, the loud ringing of a phone cut off his dream.

Tony, still giggling in an adorably perfect way, reached into his pocket and took out his phone. His smile fell a little bit at the name, and Bucky knew who it was before Tony opened his mouth.

_Steve._

"Gotta take this," Tony said, slipping off the couch and placing the phone to his ear. "Steve! Baby, how's the job?"

Tony wandered down Bucky's hallway, his voice now far away and barely loud enough for Bucky to hear. All the previous joy he felt had left the minute Tony's phone rang. Steve was his best pal, always has been and always will be, and nothing could change that. Except, maybe, the one and only Tony Stark. Oh so long ago, Steve and Bucky had sworn to each other that they wouldn't let any girl--or boy--get in between them.

Tony seemed to be the rare thing that broke that sworn in promise. Steve loved Tony, Bucky knew that loud and clear, but he just didn't love him _right_. Bucky knew he could treat Tony better--much better. But what would that do to them all? Steve would be crushed, their impenetrable friendship broken, and Tony? Tony didn't even  _like_ Bucky in the way Bucky wanted to be liked--loved.

So what good would it do for Bucky to budge in? Maybe freeing Tony? Making him feel what real love feels like? Should sound like and feel like? 

"Hey," Tony said, grinning a lopsided grin that made Bucky's heart explode. "Steve wants me back, something about a movie night or something. You wanna come? You're welcome to join the hunkathon at any time."

Bucky grinned and looked down at his hands, which had fallen into his lap during their laughing break, and shook his head. "Can't. Wish I could add to your so called  _hunkathon,_ add to the hotness, but Nat wants me down at The Shop."

The Shop was their little old-schooled diner in the back ends of the city. It was small and quaint and got pretty popular considering where it was located.

"Working late tonight?" Tony asked, pointing his phone at Bucky with a raised eyebrow.

That was one of Bucky's favorite positions that Tony could make when he was standing. He had no idea why, he just liked it.

Bucky shrugged. "Probably. Why? You thinkin' of stopping by?"

Now it was Tony's turn to shrug as he threw his phone back into his pocket and fixed his jacket, sending a heart building and crushing wink to Bucky. "Maybe I'll bring Steve over to The Shop, we could have a hunky threesome. Sound good?"

Bucky chuckled as he jumped off the couch, throwing the pillow off his feet and onto the floor. "Oh, don't tempt me, Stark."

They shared a laugh as Bucky led Tony to the door, opening it as Tony got on his shoes.

"Wanting me to leave so soon?" Tony remarked sarcastically, noting the door that was open before he was ready to go.

 _No, stay with me forever, please_. "Can't have a Stark in my house for too long, can I? It'll ruin my reputation."

"If anything," Tony said, halfway through the door, a wide and sly smile playing on his lips. "It'll make your reputation even better."

"Ah, yes," he sighed dramatically, leaning against the doorframe as Tony was two steps out of it. "I can see the headlines:  _Billionaire Tony Stark Catches Himself In A Wild Love Triangle._ "

Tony let out a long and sharp laugh that made Bucky's mind stop working. As Tony laughed, he waved his hand, walking backward towards his car. Bucky waved back, making sure to keep his smile until Tony climbed into his car and drove away. Bucky closed the door and leaned his head against it, sighing as he closed his eyes. It was torture, grade A torture. It wasn't something Bucky wanted to go through, but how could he not love that guy?

With a final sigh, he pushed himself off the door, checking his watch for the time. He had to get to The Shop in four hours. He had time to spare--maybe take a shower and have some food before he had to get to work.

*

The Shop wasn't busy today. Three of the small booths were filled with teenagers who were either skipping school or on a break of some sort. In the back corner, an old couple sat on the metal and yellow cushioned chairs, feeding each other and being generally adorably old. Bucky always did have a sweet spot for old people, and that just made it even bigger.

"Nice of you to show up," came a low drawl from behind the red and glass covered counter. 

Bucky splayed his arms, sending Natasha a cocky grin. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"You're late," was all she said, and Bucky knew she could really care less about time as long as he showed up before the end of his shift.

"By ten minutes." He pointed a finger at her as he made his way behind the counter.

"Yeah, Nat," Clint piped up from the back, poking his head out through the small window connecting the kitchen to the counter. "He's got a disability, leave the poor guy alone."

"You'll  _get_ a disability if you don't get back to work, Barton," Nat threatened, pointing a pen at Clint.

No matter what Romanov was holding, she could always make it look threatening, which is why Clint shut his mouth and dove back into the kitchen, pretending to cook for non-existent customers.

She turned back to Bucky, her eyes flicking down to the metal arm that Tony had made Barnes, and it reminded her of something she should probably tell him, just to prepare him. "Tony called in before you came--reserved the usual booth for two."

"Date night," Bucky informed, leaning against the table as he watched the group of teens laugh and push each other around in the booth. "Tony told me earlier that he might stop by."

Nat hummed, knowing about the inner conflict that was warring inside of Bucky but saying nothing of it. Bucky was always thankful of how much Nat didn't want to talk about problems or feelings. It was a refreshing break that he really needed sometimes.

"Wash the dishes, Barnes," she ordered without much punch, pointing the pen over her shoulder as one of the teens raised their hands to wave her over. "I've gotta deal with the kids."

"Aye, Captain." Bucky saluted Natasha, and he knew that she almost threw a finger over her shoulder, making Bucky chuckle as he went to wash the disgusting pile of dishes.

*

He's been here for five hours, and nothing has happened. Nat, Bucky, and Clint have resorted to playing poker on one of the larger round tables. Just as Nat placed down her winning cards with a smirk, the small bell chimed, indicating that someone had just entered the building. All three of them turned their heads towards the door to see two familiar faces.

"I see business is booming," Tony said with a smirk, looking around the empty diner.

"Shut it, Stark." Nat rolled her eyes somewhat fondly as she leaned back in the chair. "Bucky, go do your job."

"Ah, my favorite waiter," Tony sighed, watching Bucky get up from his game, tossing down his horrible cards. 

"I better be your favorite," Bucky muttered with a grin as he led Steve and Tony to their reserved booth.

"Thanks, pal," Steve said with a genuine smile, sliding into the tight squeeze of the booth. "How's it going?"

Bucky shrugged. "It's going slow, buddy, gotta say."

"Diner ain't the same as the army, huh?" Steve joked, his perfectly blonde eyebrows jumping around on his face.

"Nah," he chuckled, playing with his pen. "Still got the same hard-ass boss, though."

"I heard that!" Nat called from the other side of the diner.

Bucky threw a wink over his shoulder, grinning as he said, "You were meant to, boss."

 Nat rolled her eyes and continued to beat Clint's ass in a new game of cards, and Bucky turned back to his friends.

"The usual date night orders?" Bucky asked, pointing his pen between the two love-birds.

Steve and Tony shared a nod and Bucky snapped his fingers before walking back towards the counter.

"The usual?" Clint asked, leaving the small table with a pout and hunched over shoulders, eyeing the cards with an evil look.

"The usual," Bucky confirmed with a nod.

*

To say that Bucky was hurting with jealousy was an understatement. He was  _dying_ of jealousy, and he thought he hid it well as he watched Steve and Tony have their rare and blissful moments of happiness. But it was soon over as it looked like Tony was gushing about some new idea he had, and Steve was just shaking his head and looking at him with a very disapproving.

"I wouldn't disapprove of his ideas," Bucky muttered into his palm that was resting just over his mouth.

"Maybe Steve has a reason to," Nat chimed in, leaning against the counter with her back to the couple. "Tony is prone to having ideas that could destroy cities."

"So?" Bucky asked, his eyes never leaving the absolute blissful look on Tony's face. "Look at him, who could say no to that?"

"Everyone but you."

Bucky sighed and bowed his head, allowing his hair to fall in front of his face. "I know."

Even if Natasha didn't show that how this love triangle was affecting her, it was clear that she didn't like it. It was tearing her friend apart, and even she knew that the Steve and Tony dynamic wasn't working. She has a bet with Clint and Bruce going that they won't last another year. Then again, they had that same bet last year.

"Would going to a club and searching for lovers do anything for you?" Nat asked after a few beats of silence.

"No," Bucky groaned. "We've tried that already. If they don't look like Tony, I won't like 'em."

Nat sighed and rolled her eyes, and kicked herself off the counter as Tony slid out of the booth, slapping down some bills to pay for the food. He walked over to Bucky, keeping the disappointment from his eyes, but Bucky could see it. After years of studying Tony's eyes, he knew everything about them. 

"Give my compliments to the chef," he said with his natural sly smile. "Also, I have a thing I need to show you tomorrow at my lab, don't say no."

"How could I refuse an invitation to the Stark lab?" Bucky asked with a small laugh.

Tony shrugged and winked as he slid his way out of the diner. Steve came up just a few seconds later, giving Bucky a sigh and a pleading-type look. 

"It's dangerous," Steve said, tapping the table with the tips of his fingers. "More than usual, if anything. He doesn't seem to grasp that."

Bucky and Natasha shared a look before Natasha walked away, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"I don't think he ever will," Bucky commented.

Steve sighed again, shrugging his large shoulders as he hung his head. "He's so stupid, sometimes. His inventions hurt people."

"Sometimes," Bucky interrupted. "Only sometimes."

Steve licked his lips before answering, looking up at Bucky through long, dark, lashes. "Just watch him, would you?"

 _I always do_. "Sure thing, pal."

"Great." Steve smiled at his old friend. "Thanks, Buck."

With that, Steve left to go find Tony, and Bucky allowed himself to crumble into the counter.

"It'll be alright, Metal Arm," Clint said from the kitchen window, a spatula in hand. "Maybe they'll fall in love again."

"That doesn't help me, Clint."

"Sure, right, got it. How about this? You'll live happily ever after and make kids with metal arms and large brains with egos that are way to big for them."

Bucky rolled his eyes, but pictured the scene nonetheless, sighing into his dreams. "Just piss off, Barton."

"Rightio, Seargent."

Despite how dangerous his day might be with Tony tomorrow, it was still a full on day with Tony Stark. And for Bucky, that was practically heaven mixed with hell.

 

 

 


	2. |2|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have longer waits in between chapters because I want to be proud of the written quality in this book, so I do apologize for that, but having a good and well-written book means a lot to me and my future skills as a writer. If you guys have any pointers or tips to give me, that would be highly appreciated. Other than that, thank you for reading and enjoy!

 Bucky's always been old-fashioned, but his fascination with Tony's inventions was placed high above the olden days. And, no, it wasn't just because it was Tony who was making these things, although that did add to his love for it, he just loved the thought of the future as much as he loved the past. He was fascinated by Howard Stark's work, loved it back then when it was all over the news, but then the accident happened and Tony became the new face of Stark industries and Bucky had just gotten even more fascinated with the new--and hotter--face of Stark Industries.

"You like?" Tony asked, turning on his heel to face Bucky with his arms splayed and a large and somewhat manic grin on his face. He was clearly proud of what he's done.

"Like it?" Bucky said in awe, and he saw that Tony's grin faltered at the edges a bit, and he quickly continued his words. "I love it. It all looks so  _cool_ , Tony. How do you do it all?"

"With my wits and my hands," Tony said, shaking his hands near his face as he spun on his heels again, just barely missing a sharp edge of a metal desk and Bucky's heart jumped a bit at the close encounter.

To say that Bucky didn't like Tony getting hurt was an understatement. Bucky _panicked_ if Tony was anywhere near being hurt or anything that could potentially hurt him. And, as much as Steve worried him in that regard, he also agreed with him in some aspects. Yes, Tony was scary when he was on an invention binge. So, sure, Steve had every right to be scared for Tony in the lab, but that doesn't mean having fights about banning potentially dangerous things from being built.

Bucky wouldn't do that to Tony. Never. If it made Tony happy, why would Bucky want to take it away? Bucky shook his head to get the thoughts out and watched as Tony hurriedly made his way over to a large clump in the middle of his lab that was covered in an old and long cloth.

"Uh, Tony?" Bucky asked wearily, eyes never being able to leave the actual puppy of a man that was Tony Stark, who was bouncing on his heels nervously and cracking his knuckles, waiting for Bucky to be in position before he could throw his big spectacle.

"Wait, wait, wait," Tony said, waving a hand at Bucky's face before gripping the beige, grease covered sheet with his calloused hands. And Bucky, just for a few seconds, wished he was the sheet. "Okay, ready?"

"Sure?"

"Great!" The grin that was on Tony's face was something that Bucky burned into his brain, never wanting to forget that blinding and toothy grin that, Bucky noticed, Stark only got when he was proud or excited about something to an extraordinary degree.

The sheet fell off the large clump, and Bucky tore his eyes away to watch the sheet fall to the ground with a soft thump, clearly heavier than it looked, and his mouth fell open just a tiny bit. In front of him, it all it's shiny glory, was a gigantic robot that was almost Dumm-E times ten. Holy Crap! Steve, in the back of Bucky's mind, was nagging at him to put an end to it, that it was dangerous or scary. Bucky ignored it.

"Hole shit," he swore, taking a careful step towards the machine, wanting to touch the shiny metal legs. "How the hell did you do this? When?"

Tony's grin only grew bigger as Bucky's eyes snapped to his, and Bucky couldn't contain the larger than life cackle that escaped his lips, the giddiness of a great invention filling him up to the bridge, and love spilled over all his edges as Tony slowly yet surely joined him in the cackle.

"I told you, Barnes," Tony laughed, his grin turning lop-sided due to the forgetfulness of his walls and shields, "I'm a genius."

"That you are, Stark," Bucky said with a lazy wink, "that you are. How long did this take you?"

That was when Tony paused in his laughter, his eyes losing the happy light as he thought back to when he told Steve what he did and how long it took, all the hours he 'wasted', as Steve put it. Soon, Bucky's chest was filled with heavy worry and an aching need to hug Tony until all his problems were gone and that happy grin was back on his face.

"...A month."

Bucky froze at the words, his mind stopping and replaying those two words over and over and over again. A  _month_? One month to do all that? Just now was Bucky putting the pieces together of why he never saw Tony, or when he did, he always had massive bags under his eyes. His mind just always went straight to Steve, and, sadly, never once did he think it was Tony's fault.

"Tony...A month?" Bucky asked, this time taking a step back from the machine and towards Tony.

Tony put up his walls, throwing on that fake grin that Bucky knew too well, and held up his hands, scoffing out a, "Don't pull a Steve on me, here, Bucky."

"...Maybe...Maybe he's got a point this time, Tony," Bucky countered softly, knowing he was treading on shaky grounds here. "A month? This kind of building should take at  _least_ a year, Tony. You did this in a month, this can't be healthy."

"I don't have the cleanest reputation for being healthy, Bucky," Tony defended, trying to keep his voice light and joking, trying to keep the serious effect this conversation is having on him from his very tell-tale eyes. "Besides, this isn't the worst I've done."

 "That's not okay," Bucky snapped.

This whole revelation was making his chest tighten and hurt. For once, he agreed with Steve when he said that this was unhealthy for Tony. But, as well, he wanted to let Tony continue like this because it made him happy. But this wasn't even close to healthy, and all Bucky wanted was for Tony to be happy  _and_ healthy. He had no idea how to feel or who to side with anymore. They both had good points.

Tony took this round of silence badly. He let out a dramatic sigh and gaze Bucky an annoyed look. The mood had turned sour and Bucky just wanted to go back in time to keep the smile on Tony's face. 

"Look," Tony drawled, crossing his arms as he addressed a very worried Bucky. "Doing these large projects in a small amount of time is my thing, Barnes. I'd think you'd understand that considering how long you spend on a car or in the kitchen sometimes."

Bucky opened his mouth to say something but realized that maybe Tony had a point. Maybe Bucky wasn't in a place where he could tell Tony what was right and what was wrong. Is that what you were supposed to do to someone you loved? Tell them how to live? Steve did that and look what happened, he's got a failed relationship. Well, almost failed. Tony's still taking it in stride. 

Back to the point. Bucky didn't want to turn Tony away by telling him how he had to live and what was healthy or what wasn't. It wasn't going to be like that. Bucky was going to make damn sure that he wasn't going to pull anymore Steve's. He would let Tony do what needed to be done and he would help when needed. That was a promise.

"You're right," Bucky finally said, nodding his head. Tony had to hold back the look of confusion when Bucky spoke--no one full out agreed with him on anything like this before. "I can't say shit, really. How 'bout we make a deal, huh?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, and Bucky almost just ripped off his pants. That look, by  _far_ , was his favorite. It was so simple and so alluring and--no, he couldn't get distracted. He needed to be focused and tell Tony his idea. The PG idea.

"We'll help each other," he said, sounding smooth and calm, not giddy and shaky like his voice inside his head. "Two unhealthy people make a healthy person, right?"

"No," Tony said immediately. "But I see what you mean."

"Great!"

"You do know that doing this means you've gotta spend more time with me, right?" Tony asked, and he sounded somewhat nervous.

"Well, yeah." That's what Bucky was hoping for. "That a problem?"

"Normally people don't wanna to do that, or if they do, they get bored. I don't take offense if it happens, obviously, it doesn't happen every time, look at Steve, he's still here. And you, and Bruce, you're both here. But that could change--"

"Shut up, Tony," Bucky said with a roll of his eyes, a fondness and a fleeting moment of worry in his actions. "I won't get bored of ya, Doll. Don't worry about it. You're stuck with me forever."

_If only_ , he thought, watching as Tony whipped a grin on his face and his mouth started to spill out words upon words, but Bucky wasn't listening. He was thinking about the deal he just made, the unwritten promise to stick by Tony's side no matter what. He was dodging his friendship for love, and it was a dangerous path to take. It was probably a bad idea, he seems to only think of those, but what else could he do? 

Steve told him to watch out for Tony, for his habits and his idiotism, his machines and his addictions. And he was, right? This was a form of watching out for Stark, right? Steve couldn't possibly get mad at them both for this...Right?

 

 

 


	3. |3|

 "What were you thinking, Bucky?"

"I was thinking that I should help him."

"I think you did the exact opposite."

"And why's that, Stevie?"

"You're basically handing him more time down in his lab on a silver platter. It's not like he hasn't had enough of those already."

"I'm helping, Steve. I'm trying to get him out of the lab. I don't see you doin' anything about it."

"I've been down in the lab with food and water more times than you ever have, Bucky. I beg him to come back and he still doesn't listen to me, his  _boyfriend._ And, yet, here you come, sliding into the lab and promising him help and he listens to  _you_ , his friend. And you both wonder why I'm skeptical of his friends."

Bucky didn't like this conversation at all. It wasn't Steve. It wasn't Bucky. It wasn't how they used to talk. They used to have light-hearted banter, they used to rely on each other for anything. They never used to fight over a single person. And now they were, whether it was intentional or not. Steve didn't know how Bucky felt about Tony and the unhealthy relationship, but Bucky was worried that he might find out soon.

"It was a give and take solution, Steve." Bucky shook his head as he looked at his old friend, whose arms were crossed and his eyes were untrusting. "Go to talk to your boyfriend and maybe he'll be less bitter about you helping him. You can't just demand him to come out of the lab. You've gotta promise him something in return."

Steve scoffed, and Bucky doesn't think he's ever seen Steve so unlike himself. He wasn't this way with Peggy.

"His health should be promise enough," Steve said with a shake of his head, unbelieving this whole situation. 

"He doesn't seem to think so."

"You think I don't know that? I've spent two years of my life living with the guy who couldn't give two craps about his own health, making me clean him up after every drunk fest, every party, and after every lab-binge thing! He's a grown man, he should know what's healthy and what's not."

"Yeah? Maybe he wasn't raised that way. His dad was an alcoholic who spent  _months_ in his office, not coming out for anyone, even his own son. So, please, Steve, tell me why he would know what was healthy and what wasn't."

It hurt Bucky to know the extent of his crush. The fact that he was going against his best friend hurt. The fact that he was pining after a guy who's too blind to see anything. The fact that, in a matter of minutes, Steve and Tony would be together, continuing the poison that is their so called love. Every conversation like this made Bucky want to run into a dark corner and never see Steve or Tony again. And he might do just that once this conversation was over, once Steve stormed out of his room and towards Tony's lab.

 Steve scoffed again, and he didn't look like Steve anymore, he just looked a little bit insane. "You know what? I'm not gonna sit here and take crap from my own friend who's trying to tell me how to run my own relationship."

With that, Steve stormed out of the room, fuming as he muttered under his breath about how he was a great boyfriend, thank you very much, and how he was going to go show Tony how great of a boyfriend he really was. That hurt Bucky because that meant sex, and that wasn't something Bucky wanted to imagine if he were being honest. 

Bucky let out a deep sigh, stepping back to lean against the wall, his head falling back roughly on the wall. Why was this so hard? Why can't Steve just go back to Peggy so Bucky could make his suave move? He wanted to show Tony what love looked like, what a  _healthy_ and  _real_ relationship looked it. It didn't look like his current relationship, that's for sure.

 Then again, the last time he saw Peggy Carter was with a new man who he didn't know. He didn't really care to know, honestly. If it weren't Steve hanging off her arm, then why would Bucky care? 

*

Natasha could sense that something was wrong with Bucky. He was slouching. Also, Steve called her on his way to Tony, complaining about what Bucky had done and what Tony's been doing lately. Natasha didn't know what to do, though she would never say that out loud. This 'feud' or pinning or whatever this whole deal was, was getting on her nerves.

She stood by Bucky and why he wanted Steve out of the romantic picture, but, then again, Tony chose Steve, right? Not to say that Tony was or ever has been in his right mind, so maybe he was drunk when he made the choice, and was too, um,  _kind_ to push Steve away.

Natasha didn't stand for abuse whatever the reason and would do what it took to push said abuser away from the abused, but she's never seen a bruise on Tony that looked like it could come from Steve. She could truly do nothing if she didn't want to risk her own friendship with Steve.

"Maybe it's time to find someone else," Nat said as she stood behind Bucky, watching as he went over the orders he just took.

Bucky tensed at the words and didn't hesitate in answering her with knives in his voice. "I don't  _want_ anyone else."

"I know that," said Nat calmly. "But you  _need_ someone else, Barnes. Look, there's Sam, he's single."

"And an ass," Bucky cut in with a scoff.

"Tony's an ass, too, but look at you."

"Tony's different."

"Why? Because he's unavailable?"

"No," Bucky snapped, jerking his head to the side where he could see Nat from the corner of his eye. "Tony's different. He's fun, smart, careless, handsome, sarcastic. He's everything Sam isn't, alright?"

Nat sighed and pursed her lips. Bucky was a stubborn bastard and sometimes she could handle that, she was stubborn herself. Hell, everyone she knew was stubborn. But Bucky...Bucky wasn't going to get himself killed if he went through with all of this.

"Right," she said simply, making Bucky finally look back at her fully, his face looked pleading and stone cold at the same time. "New customer over there. You're here to do your job, not mop about lost love. Go."

Bucky nodded and went to go help the new customer to a two person table while Nat watched him, calculating the future and all the things that could or couldn't happen. The situation was tricky, she knew that too well. But she also knew that she had to do something. God knows Bucky wouldn't make a move until either something bad happened, or it was too late, so, as always, it was up to Natasha.

But what could she do that wouldn't destroy everything?

 


End file.
